Lets Go! Symbolic Pretty Cure!
Lets Go! Symbolic Pretty Cure! is Cure Splatter's seventh and main fanseries. The main themes are differences, and recognizing your hidden potential. It also has its deal of foreign concepts and takes place inside the game Ascend. Plot Chracters Cures Sora Tanaka Sora is a free-spirited, independent girl. She has interests in really bad movies. She knows they're stupid, but she cant help herself. She also has an interest in coding, but she is terrible at it. She likes video games a lot. Her birthday is April Thirteenth. She is Cure Zephyr, cure of air, freedom and movement. Her phrase is "Swiftly blowing wind! Cure Zephyr!" Her denzien is Typheus. She stores items in her Wallet modus, which stores items in a physical wallet and can hold very large objects. Her weapon of choice is hammers. Michiko Ameta Michiko is a somewhat strange, although friendly, girl. She has a passion for obscure literature, and enjoys creative writing. However, she is secretive about it. She also likes knitting, and the zoologically dubious. She sometimes plays video games too. Her birthday is December Fourth. She is Cure Glitter, cure of fortune, knowledge and illusion. Her phrase is "Flashing ray of sun! Cure Glitter!" Her denzien is Cetus. She stores items in her tree modus, which is really diffcult to work with but "elegant". Her weapon of choice is needles. Kohaku Hiroikawa Kohaku thinks shes cool, but is actually a giant dork. She likes irony, photography, and weird preserved dead things. She dislikes her brothers puppets. Her birthday is December third. She is Cure Quartz, cure of timelines, continuity, and experience. Her phrase is "Flowing waves of time! Cure Quartz!". Her denzien is Hephaestus. She stores items in her hashmap modus, and sometimes has to make up different names for things due to its structure. Her weapon of choice is a sword. Atsuko Kazanjima Atsuko is a very silly girl. She loves gardening, and has a room in her house dedicated to it. She also enjoys nuclear physics. Her gadgets are some of her favorite things. She also loves anthropomorphic fauna, but would never dress as one. Her birthday is December first. She is Cure Nebula, cure of space, universes, and beginnings.Her phrase is "Brightly glowing stars! Cure Nebula!" Her denzien is Echidna. She stores items in her pictionary modus, and has to draw a picture to pick up her items. Her weapon of choice is a rifle. Noriko Okaki Noriko is blind, and loves justice. She loves roleplaying, and plays court with her scalemates. She is blind, but can "see" in tastes and smells. Her birthday is October twenty-first. She is Cure Idea, cure of choice, insight, and possibility.Her phrase is "Knowledge of the past! Cure Idea!" Her denzien is Python. She stores items in her scratch-and-sniff modus, which is pretty self explanatory. Her weapon of choice is a cane. Kiboko ShimamuraCategory:User:Cure Splatter Kiboko lives on an island, an faces danger every day. She loves movies, as well as skulls. She has her firearms on her at all times. Her birthday is April twenty-seventh. She is Cure Believe, cure of change, motivations, and goals. Her phrase is "Sparking hope in all! Cure Believe!" Her denzien is Abraxas. She stores items in her puzzle modus, and must fit items into a finite space. Her weapon of choice is pistols. Tomoko Ishimoto Tomoko loves cats. She loves roleplaying, and mostly roleplays as cats. She hunts her own food, and live alone in a cave. She paints on the walls of said cave. Her birthday is February twelfth. She is Cure Precious, cure of soul, desire and friendship. Her phrase is "Brightly shining love! Cure Precious!" Her denzien is Yaldabaoth. She stores items in her Array modus, which has no catch. Her weapon of choice is her clawgloves. Chiyoko Aozuki Chiyoko has a huge temper. She flies off the handle every day. She loves terrible romcoms. She isnt even embarrassed. She like to program computers but cant. Her birthday is June twelfth. She is Cure Generation, cure of ancestry, vitality, and bonds. Her phrase is "Bonds of vitality! Cure Generation!" Her denzien is Karkinos. She stores items in her Chasity modus, where she will not be able to retrieve the item until she finds the key. Her weapon of choice is a sickle. Naomi Kamimura Naomi is very strange. She loves clowns, dangerously so. She attempts her unicycle but cannot do it. She loves soda, and occasionally does some baking. Her birthday is October twenty-eighth. She is Cure Discord, cure of intimidation, rampage and unpredictability. Her phrase is "Rampaging against evil! Cure Discord!" Her denzien is Ammit. She stores items in her Miracle modus, and has no idea how that works. Her weapon of choice is a club. Aoi Akamori Aoi is so good at computers. You have no idea. She feels like she could be better though. She coded the game Ascend from some random ruins for no reason. Her birthday is November twenty-third. She is Cure Pluto, cure of destruction, overhaul and inevitability. Her phrase is "Meet your end! Cure Pluto!" Her denzien is Orthurus. She stores items in her encryption modus, which locks items in a vault which must be hacked. Her weapon of choice is throwing stars. Fairies Heart The fairy of romance. Ends her sentences with "~meito" Diamond The fairy of friendship. Ends her sentences with "~reru" Spade The fairy of rivalry. Ends her sentences with "~kisu" Club The fairy of mediation. Ends her sentences with "~asshu"